Day One
by Marie J.W
Summary: Complete: You'll just have to read this story to find out what happends. It's cute and funny, trust me. Enjoy!


Title: The Beginning of Day One  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Rated: PG  
Email: angellady41@hotmail.com  
URL: www.geocities.com/mariejwfanfics  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and the song "Lady" is written by   
Graham Goble just to make sure minna-chan knows that I 'didn't' write   
it. ::Marie-chan grins::  
  
Hello peoples! I'm here again with yet another short story! Yeah, I know,   
I know, I'll get "The Return of T.S.S." and "Held Prisoner" done! I promise,   
I never (well almost) leave a story undone! Because I know how you all   
hate that!  
I just need a little break to smooth and expand and... well anyway,   
do something else with my imagination!  
  
I came up with this story for the heck of it so I hope you like it! It's not   
the kind of story I usually do but hey, gotta try something new everyday,   
right? So, how are all of you? Good? Great!  
::Sighes:: Can you tell that I'm bored, is it just me? Mmmm...  
Well, I'll let you get to the story! Ja ne and don't forget to read the   
SELF PROMTING at the end!  
  
Ops, sorry, one more thing... ::Marie sneaks in:: DON'T BE ALARMED or put   
off by the beginning. This isn't a Silver Millennium Fan Fic, it's a   
first season and don't get scared and run away when Serena jumps out of   
bed screaming 'she's late...' please! This story isn't that BAD!  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Princess Serenity entered the ballroom with grace and elegance but not for   
her Mother, only for her Prince. The young princess looked around the room   
for the one man that held her heart and soul. Endymion.  
The room was full of strange faces and very few familiar ones, including   
her Mother. For once her scouts weren't there to dance around her tonight or   
to talk to. They were visiting Venus with Mina; unfortunately Serenity   
couldn't go because of this very ball that had to be held.  
Queen Serenity indicated for her daughter to approach her. Serenity sighed   
and walked up to her Mother and curtsied gracefully, "Mother."  
"Serenity, you looked so alone up there." Queen Serenity patted the   
royal throne next to her, "Sit, and watch the beautiful dancers with me."  
She didn't want to sit! She wanted to dance... with Endymion. But obvious   
he wasn't here to take her depressing thoughts away.  
Luna, Queen Serenity's adviser, stood by her side for a good fifteen   
minutes, trying to lift her spirits but the Princess would not be comforted.   
The night wore long till it was the last hour of the Ball.  
Serenity leaned back in her throne, perfectly intending on falling asleep   
right there when a white-gloved hand appeared in her view, "Will you waltz   
with me, Princess?"  
Serenity was wide-awake at the sound of 'his' voice. She looked to her   
side. Endymion was kneeling on the stairs, waiting for her answer.  
"Of course, my Prince." She placed her hand softly in his and he squeezed   
it gently and led her out onto the dance floor.  
He pulled her in front of him and wrapped his arm around her waist,   
"I'm sorry for being late..." he whispered in her hair.  
Serenity inhaled his scent, "You're forgiven."  
  
  
  
Ring, ring, ring...  
  
Serena squealed and sat up strait in bed.  
Luna groaned from the floor, "I'm sleeping on the floor from now on..."  
The blonde looked at her clock and shrieked, "I'm late for SCHOOL!" She   
jumped off her bed and scrambled around her pink and yellow room for her   
school clothes.  
Luna stood up and patted over to the door, "Tell the girls we have a   
scout meeting at four."  
"Gotta go!" Serena whipped out of the room and flew down the stairs without   
a second thought to breakfast.  
The wind pulled her hair as she ran around corners, people, and small   
animals.   
"Ms. H is going to really have my hide this time!" The blonde girl puffed   
as she rounded another the corner.  
SMACK!  
Serena went flying back on the cold wet cement, "Eee... it's cold!"   
Serena quickly pushed herself to her knees only to find that her skirt   
wasn't covering her freezing legs.  
"See what you get yourself into when you run without looking, Meatball   
head?"  
Serena's head snapped up, she almost forgot about her interference. She   
glared at him, "If you were a true gentleman you would help me find my   
bag!" With that she looked around her. Her black school bag was nowhere   
in sight.  
"You mean this?" He had stepped to her side near the curb. He held up a   
soaked black bag. Serena groaned, "Oh... no..."  
Serena stood up and took her wet bag from him, "Ms. Haruna is definitely   
not going to like this... All my schoolwork is in here. OH! And What about   
Mom!" Serena wailed at that thought, "She's going to ground me from the   
video games and the TV!"  
Darien chuckled, "Well, it does look like you have a problem."  
Serena glared at him, "This is all your fault!"  
"My Fault?"  
"Yes! If it weren't for you I'd be at school by now."  
"I doubt it but I'll help you anyway. You're school books are soaked and...   
um, apparently so are you."  
Serena lifted an eyebrow, "No jokes? You'll help?"  
"Sure, I'll help you get dry if that's what you mean. I'm on my way home,   
you might as well come."  
Serena stared at him for a second before smiling, "Do you have any hot   
cocoa?"  
Darien broke out laughing and put an arm around her shoulder, "I have plenty   
of that." He led her down the street, the opposite way to her school with   
Serena wondering what had gotten into him...  
  
-  
  
Look around you, look up here  
Take time to make time, make time to be there  
Look around, be a part  
Feel for the winter, but don't have a cold heart  
  
-  
  
Serena giggled at the large sweatshirt and the long big sweat pants she   
was wearing. They were warm but they were so BIG! Serena looked around the   
small apartment and smiled, "You have a lot of books. No wonder you don't   
get out often. Is the hot cocoa ready?" Serena stood up and walked into   
the kitchen while scrunching up the long sleeves.  
Darien looked up and raised an eyebrow at her.  
"What?"  
He smiled and said "nothing", before going back to stirring the hot   
cocoa.  
"Does it usually take this long?" Serena leaned over the pot and stared into   
it as Darien stirred it.  
"I didn't think about it before but don't you think your teacher is going   
to wonder where you're at?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, I suppose so... But I can't go to school like this!"   
Serena raised her invisible hands. The sleeves had fallen back down again   
past her fingers.  
Darien laughed, "No, I guess not but I think you should call in and give   
some kind of an excuse."  
"Oh, what kind?"  
"What?"  
"Do you want me to tell the truth?"  
"Yes-ah, no... I guess it's up to you."  
Serena giggled, "My Mom would freak if should found out I was at some   
collage guys apartment." Turning around to look for the phone Serena   
noticed Darien's Calendar. It was all marked off until this very day.  
"You always mark you calendar?"  
Darien turned to see what she was looking at, "Sure."  
"Why?"  
"Just because."  
Serena shook her head.  
"The phone is behind those books."  
"Thanks!" Serena moved the books and grabbed the phone. She quickly dialed   
her school number and got the Principle's Secretary.  
"Hi, uh, this is-shoot!" Serena hung up.  
"What happened?"  
"I just realized something. The principle's secretary knows my voice.   
You better call!" She held out the phone for him.  
"Me?"  
"Yeah."  
"And what do you propose I say?"  
"Say you're my Dad and that I'm sick or something."  
Darien raised an eyebrow before shaking his head, "I am not going to   
pretend that I'm your Dad."  
"Why not?"  
"Because."  
"You have lots of because's! I want to know why. You got me into this, now   
get me out!"  
Darien put the spoon down reluctantly and took the phone. Serena smiled   
happily and sat down on a stool to watch him.  
Darien looked at the phone, "What's the number?"  
"Just push redial."  
"Great." He took a deep breath and redialed. A high-pitched voice answered   
the phone, "Hello, this is..." Darien stopped and looked at Serena,   
"Serena's father and I am calling in to say that she won't be coming to   
school today............... Why? Oh, um, she's sick............ Yes, I   
am too............ It's some kind of..." Darien looked around for the   
word, "flu! It's the flu............ Yes, I'll tell her. Thank you." Darien   
hung up and sighed with relief.  
Serena giggled, "You actually looked like you were working at that! Gezz,   
don't you ever call in sick?"  
"I don't get sick."  
"Really?"  
"The cocoa's done." Darien took out two mugs and poured the hot liquid.  
Serena took hers and let the warmth of the cup sink through the sleeves to   
her fingers.  
"Mmmmmm... this is nice." Serena closed her eyes with pure bliss after   
her first sip.  
Darien smiled and drank his own while leaning against the counter, "So,   
what makes you so late for school any how?"  
"You."  
"Ha...ha... No, really? Don't you have an alarm clock?"  
"Sure, but it usually doesn't wake me up until eight. Then there's Luna.   
She sometimes tries to get me up in time but, if you ask me, she doesn't   
try hard enough."  
"Luna?"  
"My cat."  
"You're cat wakes you up?"  
"Sure."  
"How did you train it to do that?"  
"Oh, I didn't she just-" Serena stopped, her mouth forming an O, "Ops! Said   
to much!" She waved her sleeve around, "Forget what I just said!"  
The tall man in front of her smiled and shook his head, "Fine by me if   
you don't want to tell me about your trained cat."  
Serena glared at him, "Are you saying that I'm boring?"  
"What is with girls? You totally change what guys say."  
"We do not... I do not!"  
"Do too." He looked at her, "Ray does the same thing. I'll say one thing   
and then she will get upset and think I meant something totally different."  
"Ray, hu..." Serena immediately felt depressed. Why did he have to bring   
up that he was going out with Ray. Serena's heart sunk as she looked down   
into her steaming cocoa.  
"What's the matter?"  
She quickly looked up and gave him a forced smile, "Nothing."  
He looked at her curiously but didn't press her, "You're a strange   
girl, Meatball head."  
"What is WITH that name?" She glared at him, "Is it addicting or   
something?"  
"Sort of." He teased.  
Serena turned her head away from him, "I won't talk to someone that calls   
me names."  
"It's hardly that kind of name. I don't see why you get all upset..."  
Serena turned back to him and put her cup down on the counter beside   
her, "Because! It's insulting! How would you like to be called some   
Italian food?"  
"You're viewing it all wrong. First of all, people do give people   
nicknames."  
"Yeah, like honey, sugar, muffin..." Serena giggled at the last one,   
"Muffin isn't too bad."  
"What? Who would want to be called a muffin?"  
"Well, who would want to be called a meatball head?"  
Darien opened his mouth to retort but then closed it. She won.  
"Fine." He sipped his cocoa.  
Serena smiled proudly, "So, you won't call me that anymore?"  
"No."  
"No, as in 'no I won't' or no as in 'no, I will'?"  
"The second."  
"You jerk! I thought we had an understanding!" She shrieked.  
Darien put his cocoa down, "Meatball head-"  
"Ahhh!" Serena started to smack him with the overly long sleeves of   
his sweater.  
"Hey!" He put his arm up for defense, "What do you think you're doing?"  
"Meatball head is a degrading name! Do you know how bad it is when Ray calls   
me that and NOW you! It's depressing! It's an awful name to give anybody!   
It's- hey!" Darien grabbed her sleeves and tied them in a knot in front of her.  
"Untie this!" She demanded.  
He shook his head, "Never. You think I want you hitting me?"  
"You deserved it."  
"You done with your cocoa?"  
"No."  
"Well, it's getting cold."  
"How do you suppose I drink it?"  
He smiled a playful smile, "How should I know, you figure it out."  
"I refuse to even try like this! I'm going to get cocoa all over me!"  
He shrugged his shoulders and picked up his own cup, purposely looking right   
at her as he drank down the thick cocoa.  
Serena glared at him then sighed, "You won't untie me?"  
"No."  
Darien put his cocoa down and walked over to her, he softly yanked on one   
of her ponytails, "Do you feel all tied up, Meatball head?"  
With that one sentence he had gone too far. Serena jumped at him and put   
her tied sleeves around his neck, intending on strangling him. Both toppled   
to the kitchen floor with Darien on the bottom. He groaned as his head hit   
the linoleum.  
"Say you're sorry!" She fought to maintain control of the situation. Darien   
was trying to get up while Serena was trying to choke him, in the end   
neither won. Finally Darien clasped on the floor and Serena on top of him.  
He stared at her, "What has gotten into you?"  
"Me?! You're the one that tied me up!"  
"You attacked me!"  
"Because you called me a BAD name!"  
"It's not a bad name."  
"What?"  
"It's cute."  
"Is not!"  
"Too."  
"NOT!"  
"Too."  
"No-" Serena stopped as she realized how close she was to Darien's lips.   
She could feel his warm breath against her chin and neck.  
Darien looked at Serena with curiosity, why had she stopped arguing? Then   
he saw her eyes and his heart nearly stopped. She licked her lips, a   
nervous reaction to his closeness.  
"Serena... I..." What could he say? He wanted to... want to what? He wanted   
to kiss her. ARE YOU MAD?! His inner voice cried. But his voice of reason   
failed to convince his heart kissing her was the crazy thing to do. In one   
swift movement his lips were touching hers.  
His lips on hers startled Serena but with Darien's soft lips moving over   
her own she was quiet comfortable where she was.  
Darien's head was spinning as he continued to kiss her lips with long   
soft kisses. 'This is nice... They taste just like cocoa...'   
The cocoa! Realization of the situation dawned on him. His eyes went wide.   
He was KISSING Serena!  
In an instant Darien sat up, knocking Serena's lower body off to the side   
while her arms still wrapped around his neck.  
"Wha..." Serena asked out of confusion. She looked at Darien but his face   
was facing away from her.  
Serena blushed when she realized her arms were still linked around him   
and slowly lifted her arms over his head and away from his neck, "Ah... Do   
you think my clothes are done drying?" She asked awkwardly.  
Darien, not sure what to do or say when a person was in this kind of   
situation, ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't know." He looked   
at Serena's tied arms and shook his head mentally. He untied the knot,   
letting Serena free of his sweatshirt.  
"Thanks."  
What an awkward moment.  
"Want some more cocoa?"  
"What some more cocoa?"  
They both chorused.  
Serena broke off gigging, "WE are SO silly!" She laughed and doubled over   
on her side.  
Darien smiled and started to laugh as well until he couldn't stop.  
They laughed for several minutes before finally settling down.  
"Now what? I think the cocoa is cold." Serena asked.  
Darien sighed, "I'm going to check your clothes."  
Serena nodded and pushed herself up and stood, "Can I look for a movie   
to watch?"  
"Sure." Darien disappeared down the hallway.  
Serena padded into the living room in her bare feet and dropped to a   
kneeled position in front of the videos. She bent over and looked at each   
one. Most of them were historical movies while the rest were about wars,   
or drama.  
"Don't you have any GOOD movies? Like without war and death?"  
"Not really."  
"Um..." Serena pulled out the only comedy and looked at the back, "This   
one doesn't look too bad."  
"Which one?" Darien came in.  
"The ONLY comedy you have." Serena teased.  
He smiled, "That's a good one. You're clothes are almost done."  
"Great!" She popped the video in the VCR and skipped over to the couch   
and plopped down.  
Darien sat down next to her but a considerable distance away.  
Serena laughed in all the right places and stared in horror at all the   
stupid scenes.  
Darien sat watching Serena during the whole movie. She was very pretty and   
her hair gave her own uniqueness but that wasn't what he was really looking   
at. It was her eyes that convened so much expression. His thoughts replayed   
her eyes as they stared down at him in the kitchen, she looked nervous   
yet... wanting. Darien's heart began to pump faster just thinking about   
the kiss. What was he thinking? He shook his head and looked at the movie.   
It was almost over.  
As soon as the movie was over Serena was 'right' in his face, "Do you   
ever watch ROMANCTIC movies?" She looked at him with childlike curiosity.  
"Excuse me?"  
Serena moved back, "You have NO romantic video's! Not even Disney!"  
"That's because I have you to watch." He tapped her on the nose.  
Serena glared at him playfully, "Hardly."  
"It's true. You're all the entertainment I need."  
Serena rolled her eyes and crossed her legs in Indian style, "You're just   
trying to butter me up. Well, I'm not that easy to please, you know."  
"What would make you happy then?"  
Serena lifted an eye brow, "You serious?"  
He thought about it for a second before smiling, "Yes."  
  
  
"Where did you get this idea?" Darien watched Serena flip through his   
CD's.  
"I saw it in a movie yesterday night! It was sooo romantic!"  
"So you want me to teach you how to dance."  
"Yes!" She slipped a CD out of the case and placed it in the CD player. She   
got up and faced him, "Kay, what do we do?"  
He smiled evilly and came towards her. He quickly put an arm around her   
waist and took the other hand in his, pulling her body close to his chest,   
"This is how we dance."  
Serena giggled before trying to look serious like they did in the movies but   
it was nearly impossible.  
  
Look around you, look up here  
Take time to make time, make time to be there  
Look around, be a part  
Feel for the winter, but don't have a cold heart  
  
Darien moved her to the beat then in circles, making her dizzy.  
"Hey! You're gonna make me sick!"  
"Dancing with me? NEVER!" He spun her around again and again until he was   
almost too dizzy to dance.  
  
And I love you best  
You're not like the rest  
You're there when I need you   
You're there when I need   
I'm gonna need you  
  
"Hummm... I like the words to this song..." Serena started to hum with   
the music. Darien smiled and moved in time with the song. Serena rested her   
head on his shoulder, "This isn't waltzing."  
"You want to waltz, do the tango, the foxtrot, the-"  
"Whoa! I don't even know what half of those are!" Serena complained,   
"What's foxtrot?"  
  
A long time ago I had a lady to love  
She made me think of things I never thought of  
Now she's gone and I'm on my own  
A love song has come into my mind  
A love song, it was there all the time  
  
  
So lady let me take a look at you now  
You're there on the dance floor, making me want you somehow  
Oh lady, I think it's only fair I should say to you  
"Don't be thinkin' that I don't want you,   
'cause maybe I do."  
  
"'Cause maybe I do..." Darien sang along with the song then repeated it   
to Serena.  
Serena smiled, "You have a nice voice."  
Darien blushed lightly, "It's just a voice."  
Serena shook her head, "No way, I mean, you could sing in Chad's BAND!" Serena's eyes widened at the thought, "You could be a famous singer!"  
Darien smiled and shook his head.  
"Why not? I think it's a great idea! I can be your manager."  
"No, young lady."  
Serena pouted then smiled teasingly up at him, "I'm a lady?"  
"You're 'the' lady." He lowered his voice and gave her a teasing but   
serious look.  
"Do I make you want me somehow?" Serena rested her head on his shoulder   
with a smile on her face, totally turning the tables around. She couldn't   
laugh! She bit her lip, "Do you hear a love song, Darien?"  
Darien tensed. Was she serious? He couldn't see her face. Panic overwhelmed   
him till he finally stopped dancing.  
Serena looked up when he didn't move with a hardly hidden smile on her   
face.  
Darien immediately relaxed as he saw the mischievous glint in her eyes.  
"You little Minx!" He let a smile come.  
She giggled, "You should have seen your face! You look horrified!" Then it   
all of a sudden dawned on her, "You looked really horrified." The smile was   
gone and her voice was quiet. She stared up at Darien with curiosity, pain,   
and suddenness.  
"What's the matter?"  
"You... you don't... never mind." Serena moved away from Darien, "I better   
go. Are my clothes done yet?"  
Darien stood there, not moving. What happened? She was happy and teasing   
one second then the next she look nearly heartbroken.  
He wanted to ask her what he did wrong or why she was acting so sad all of   
a sudden but he didn't know how without sounding evidently worried about her.  
  
When Darien didn't move Serena started to walk in the direction of the   
laundry room.  
Darien panicked. You can't let her go! He took a step up to her and   
let whatever come out of his mouth, "Will you waltz with me, Princess?"  
Serena spun around at the sound of his voice. It wasn't his voice in particular, it was the way he said it. His hand was outstretched for her to   
take and his eyes were almost begging her for forgiveness.  
Serena looked at the hand then his eyes. They held a promise there that   
Darien didn't even know he'd given. Serena smiled, walked back, and   
softly placed her hand in his, "Of course, my Prince."  
Darien looked at Serena and Serena looked at Darien, both with an odd sense...   
of Da-ja-vo... and an understanding of the heart.  
  
Echoing through the quiet living room was the words...   
"I'm sorry for being late..." and,  
"You're forgiven..."  
  
Look around, come to me  
I have no answers, but know where I wanna be  
I look around, play a part  
I was born in the winter and cooled by a warm heart  
  
And I love you best  
You're not like the rest  
You're there when I need you  
You're there when I need  
I'm gonna need you  
  
So lady, let me take a look at you now  
You're there on the dance floor, making me want you somehow  
Oh lady, I think it's only fair I should say to you  
"Don't be thinkin' that I don't want you, 'cause maybe I do,  
Don't be thinkin' that I don't want you, LADY I DO."  
  
  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Ahhh... I don't know if this story is good or not! My sister won't tell me   
what she REALLY thinks nor will she give me any hints on things I should   
change.  
Do you think Darien should of kissed Serena 'then' or at the end of the   
story?  
Was the ending okay?  
I was seriously not planning to write it this way at all but then... it   
just slipped out like that and I had SOOO much fun writing it. I do hope   
you like it but please be honest in your emails!  
Also, what do you think about the tumbling around, with a guy, in sweats!   
If you ask me that would be a WHOLE lot more comfortabler then tumbling   
around in a dress, ne?  
  
Okay, thanks for read'in and make sure to send EMAIL @   
angellady41@hotmail.com  
  
---  
Da...dada...da...dadada... Now Announcing a NEW a wonderful progressing site   
for ONE-PARTER Sailor Moon FANFICTION! ::Marie-chan clasps, smiles,   
looks around, frowns:: Hey! This is a good thing guys!  
---  
  
Also... (Now didn't you see this coming. I warned you in the beginning)   
I am having a SHORT STORY/ONE-PARTER Contest for my site called "Chiisia   
Sailor Moon Library". Only one-parters (one file per story) is allowed.   
Also NO Hentei's are allowed.  
Please send in your story to mail2csml@yahoo.com with your name, email,   
title of story, rating of story, a short summary of your story and make sure   
to note somewhere in the email that you want 'that' story to be part of   
the Contest.  
If you still have questions go to my site at http://clik.to/chiisiasm  
library and read the submission guidelines and the FAQ. Thank you and have   
a GREAT day!  
  
---  
Da...dum... (I couldn't resist! ::Marie-chan runs away from annoyed fans   
with Chinese Fans::)  
--- 


End file.
